The Seven Stars Book One: Rise of the Kittypets
by Hawkwing-Mistkit
Summary: Skyclan is in danger from a rivil future clan. When Nightkit and her littermates and her friends get capetured, she must find out how to escape- and she must figure out what her powers mean-and what a secret prophesy means- or the clans of the gorge will be lost forever. rated T just in case- I honestly have no idea how it will end I am bad at summeries On hold cuz I lost story
1. Allegiances

A/N This is my first Warriors story I have ever made and I started it a couple years ago so I'm sorry if some parts don't make that much sense or seem to be copied from the original Warriors books but I don't want to go changing too many things from the original or else it won't make that much sense.

By the way- I am a type slow and I am using my dad's laptop because we just moved to another state and we don't have our regular computer yet. Don't expect updates every day or two but I will try to update as often as I can.

Please favorite this story and I am open to any kind of review- criticism, flamers, advice or just a small comment on how you like or dislike my story. I shall let you read now.

And, I am welcome to any cats that you want to be in the story because I am in desparate need of cats- just give me their name, she-cat or tom, age and appearance and other interesting facts- they won't be in a clan now but mabey later (I know I spelled mabey wrong but to me- the rest of the world spells it wrong and I spell it right.)

Also- the Hawkwing in this story is NOT me- it's just a random cat and I wasn't Hawkwing when I wrote this story in the first place.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Warriors-even though I really want too.

Also I disclaim me owning the warrior names Erin Hunter made but I made their personallities different from their personalities in the book so... basicly they're different cats

Summery- um… I can't really tell you the summery 'cuz… well, I just don't know what to write and how it is going to turn out in the end. What I can tell you is this-

_The 'pets grow restless and soon they will come. If rouges can become one, then two can become three- for they must, if the Warrior code is to survive. Sky, Flame, Forest, Night, Water, Rock, and Mist must separate and seven stars will fall from the sky to them. But beware of rust on sharp claws, for it eats away achievement and can infect wounds and break things that were once strong… beware of the Night, for it grows darker each passing hour._

Sorry- I suck at writing prophecies and they always turn out really long. This may change later because I lost the paper I had written the original prophecy so I came up with this one on the spot.

* * *

**Allegiances**

**Skyclan**

**Leader: **Scorchstar- Black tabby tom with brown tail

**Deputy:** Slinktail- orange tom with thin fur

Apprentice- Snakepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Smokefur- black-grey she-cat with two white front paws

Apprentice- Snowpaw

**Warriors: **Owlwisker- brown tabby tom

Lionfur- golden tom

Apprentice- Kinkpaw

Hawkwing- black tom with brown muzzle

Patchpelt- black and white tom

Apprentice- Grasspaw

Seedpelt- speckled cream furred tom

Apprentice- Tigerpaw

Hollyfur- pure black she-cat

Cederfur- vivid red-orange tom

Leafpelt- golden brown she-cat

Apprentice- Sandpaw

Redfur- red tabby tom

Birdflight- fluffy brown she-cat

Apprentice- Oakpaw

**Apprentices: **Tigerpaw- dark orange tom

Sandpaw- bright orange she-cat

Snowpaw- white tome with unusual off- white eyes

Kinkpaw- grey tom with a kinked tail

Grasspaw- pale yellow-green she-cat

Snakepaw- dappled brown she-cat

Oakpaw- brown tom

**Queens: **Ashcloud- grey she-cat

Mother of Redfur's kits-

Flamekit- ginger tom with a tuff of white fur on his head, Nightkit- Black she-kit with deep violet eyes, Willowpaw- pale grey she-kit

Sunpelt- orange she-cat

Expecting Loinfur's kits

Webtail- black she-cat with grey markings on her tail

Mother of Slinktail's kits-

Cinderkit- grey she-kit, Icekit- white tom

**Elders: **Tornear- brown tom

Father of Owlwisker and Smokefur

Lilyblossom- black she-cat with white paws

Mother of Owlwisker and Smokefur

Nightpelt- black she-cat

Mother of Hawkwing, Patchpelt and Hollyfur

Sunset- bright orange tom

Father of Sunpelt, Redfur and Chedderfur

Solefinder- golden tabby tom

Previous medicine cat

Father of Loinfur and Leafpelt

Snailstalker- grey tabby tom with white markings on his face

Former loner


	2. Prologue

**DISCLAMER! I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Dark shadows slipped across the moonlit clearing, filled with battling cats. The cats were kittypets from the twoleg place and warriors alike. Ten more cats wearing collars arrived at the edge of the clearing, and they gazed out at the bloody battle before slipping into the fray.

A black tom with a brown tail seemed to notice that the clan cats were outnumbered. He raised his voice above the screeches of pain and anger, and yowled, "Retreat, Skyclan, retreat!"

A black she-cat stopped next to him, holding one of her paws above the ground, and was swaying from blood loss, but her eyes remained strong. "I will _never_ be beaten by _kittypets_! Are we not warriors?" She said as she glared at him.

"What is the use of protecting your clan when you go and get yourself _and_ your clanmates in a battle that you know you will not win? Instead of dying in a hopeless battle, live to fight another time. Hollyfur, use your head!" The tom said to her before raising his head once again and yelled, "Skyclan, retreat!"

The battle stopped as cats struggled free and limped to their leader, and the wounded group of cats left the clearing, and the kittypets watched them leave.

Stopping at the edge of the clearing, Hollyfur turned and glared at the kittypets, hissing," This isn't over yet," Before limping away into the shadows of the trees.

"Oh, no," a rust colored tom said after she left. "This is only the beginning…"

* * *

Two she-cats, both black, but one with white paws, sat next to each other. "Is her paw broken?" The pure black she-cat asked, pointing towards Hollyfur's nest.

"No, it is only sprained, Nightpelt. And other than that, she only has some scratches. Scorchstar said that she fought well." The other she-cat replied.

"I would expect no less from one of my best warriors." Said Scorchstar, walking up to the two she-cats.

"Ok then, I shall leave you two to talk. Thank you Smokefur." Nightpelt said before getting up, nodding to the two and walks off towards the elder's den.

"Now that we are alone, have you gotten any sign from Starclan? I have heard nothing from them, even after going to the Whispering Cave." Scorchstar said, gazing up at the near-full moon.

"No, I have received nothing from them." Smokefur said quietly. "But you won't stop until you defeat them, won't you?"

"Not even if I lose all my lives trying." Scorchstar replied.

The two sat in silence.


End file.
